halofandomcom-20200222-history
Flood Juggernaut
The Flood Juggernaut is the name of a large Flood form found encoded in the Halo 2 disc. The Flood Juggernaut is very large, perhaps twice as tall as the Master Chief. This, coupled with the fact that the creature's tentacles can kill the Master Chief in one blow, means that the name "Juggernaut" is very appropriate. The Juggernaut was created for Quarantine Zone as a means to stop the Enforcers, and one can imagine with its long legs and long tentacles, that it would have little problem snatching an Enforcer out of the sky and tearing it apart.The Flood Juggernaut can leap twice as far as the already ridiculously far jumping Combat Form.YouTube Flood Juggernaut fight video They were going to appear in the levels, The Oracle and Quarantine Zone. Although the model, textures etc. are stored in the same files as High Charity, there are no Spawn Points meant for it. As Bungie never programmed a death animation for the Juggernaut when it dies, so when killed in the game they just freeze in place. Flood Juggernauts have various features synonomous with carrier forms, such as a large, bloated cephalic area, and two long tentacles. Juggernauts seem to be better suited to attack, though, and are larger than infection forms. This could be an indication that Juggernauts are a mutation of carriers. Speculation Disproved Flood Juggernaut are Hunters There was a theory that the Flood Juggernaut are Flood-infected Hunters but this is actually impossible. Hunters are a mass of sentient eel-like creatures that operate under one consciousness. Due to this unique anatomy the Hunter cannot become infected. Also if you look at the middle or "The stomach" of the Juggernaut you can see what appears to be ribs. The bones of the legs are visible as well. This further disproves the theory that Flood Juggernauts are Hunters, as Hunters don't have bones. Flood Juggernaut are Drinols It is possible that the Flood Juggernauts were supposed to be an infected Drinol, a species of Covenant that did not make the final cut (it is possible that the Drinol are the Sharquoi mentioned in the Conversations from the Universe). It appears to be about the right size and there is nothing to stop a Drinol from being infected. Since the Drinols were not very intelligent and kept in cages the Heretics could have taken one to the mining facility where it would then be infected and the Covenant could have brought one to Delta Halo and it would then be infected. Heretic Experiment with Flood MXNUEN2Bdqw Another theory says that the Flood Juggernaut was created by the Heretics as an experiment gone wrong. Proponents of this theory point to how the first part of the map The Oracle is called Juggernaut as well as there being unused Spawn Points for it through out the level. However this may also be disproved because the Heretic's base, the Alpha Halo's mining facility, fell into the mass of clouds beneath it when the Arbiter cut it's cable, meaning they would have to go through a lot of trouble to make it to the Quarantine Zone. Juggernaut in a Level The Flood Juggernaut can actually be seen without a glitch, on the level where the Arbiter cuts the cord on the station and kills the Heretic Leader. After you start the level, you walk through this room with all of the flood infection form. The next room or so you hear noises of gunfire and see below you are some heretics and what appears to be the outline of a juggernaut. If you watch this battle play out, you will see it fights similar to the Juggernaut in the glitch movies. Juggernauts are Brutes Its possible for the Flood Juggernaut to be an infected Brute. The Juggernauts feet look like those of a Brute, plus its strength and attitude is somewhat similar. No Brute Flood forms have been encountered yet, unlike the other Covenant species. Brutes also appear in the Flood levels of Sacred Icon, Quarantine Zone, and High Charity, where the Juggernaut was supposed to spawn. However, all brutes fighting against the Heretics on the forerunner gas mine were on Phantoms, so how could a Brute flood form be present in the "Oracle" if they were all on the Phantoms at the time. References Category:The Flood Category:Deleted Material